Language of the Flowers
by SilentYume
Summary: Rose and the Doctor (duplicate) were able to live happily together, but their forever didn't match and Rose decided to go back to her original universe with someone in tow. How will the Doctor react when he finds out?
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1 – Prologue – The Promise of Forever**

**Rose P.O.V**

What is the meaning of existence? If you look in a dictionary it means that it is the fact or state of living or having objective reality. I always thought that my existence was measly compared to what I have seen and I knew that my existence in this world was short, but fate is sometimes cruel. We humans die quickly, in a blink of an eye we can disappear easily.

I didn't realize how wrong I was. All I wanted was to spend my life with him. "Let's spend a lifetime together like this…" that's what he said to me. Holding each others warm hands together and a big smile written on our faces with our promise of forever. Never realized that our forever only consisted of seven years. Treasuring the start of each and every day, our lives were filled with happiness and love and soon, our family expanded from a family of two into a family of three. A boy born with two hearts. A sudden dread filled me that day, knowing that my child will live for a long time. The only one of his kind, oh fate and its cruel irony. Soon, we started to realize that he was the only one getting old. I couldn't stand it. It seemed that something changed in me when I took the heart of the TARDIS. That's when I realize the gravity of what I had done during that day.

Knowing that he was going to die, it was something I couldn't stand, something unimaginable. In this universe where we really didn't belong, I didn't want to be alone. Time passed and without knowing it, the fates has still something planned. I could still remember it vividly behind my eyelids. I was at home with our child as we waited for him to come recently had a fight, and of course it was about the time we have together. We knew after learning the truth that there was no chance that we could live our promise together, but I wasn't willing to give up. Him on the other hand, already knew that it was inevitable. It was already night time and yet he still weren't there. Waiting for him in front of the door, he never appeared. I counted the floating clouds above and thought that the sky seems lonely somehow, and somewhere in the middle of that I realized that he weren't coming back. I later learned that there had been an accident and he died from it. His last research was a way to get me and my child back. He made something in the TARDIS that he-that person- gave us. It was a one way ticket without a chance of coming back.

I didn't understand why he wanted to do this. He dedicated most of this time in the TARDIS, was this his reason? knowing that he will continue to wither while my child and I would continue to live for a long time? I felt tears fell from my face when I realize what he has done. Should I disappear from this world? My knees weaken and I fell down as my sobs took over my whole body. Our child- the only physical proof of our love sleeping quietly on his bed not knowing that his father was already gone. A child who didn't had a chance to get to know him. He was cruel, leaving me on my own once again.

With my decision already made up, I gave my hasty goodbye to my family. They understood that I couldn't stay on this world any longer. I went to his tomb to say my last farewell. I placed a bouquet of Red spider lilies at the foot of his tomb. It meant never to meet again in the language of the flowers. He once told me a legend based on this flower. A story about lovers who wasn't able to meet each other no matter how many lifetimes they tried. It was tragic and yet I fell in love with that story. I murmured words of love and farewell and immediately took off knowing that if I stayed any longer then I wouldn't be able to leave.

With our bags already packed and ready inside the red TARDIS door, me and son left the parallel universe without looking back. I clutched the necklace that contained the rings when we took our vow, I knew that I didn't want to forgive him, but even now… I still love him.

**TBC**

** Author's Note:** This is a Rose P.O.V but I'll start writing using a third P.O.V  
About the legend- it's actually a Chinese and Japanese legend so you guys can look it up if you want to. Till next time!  
This is Un-beta'ed so any mistakes will be my fault. Sorry! English is not my native language.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: Unbeta'ed. English is not my first language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**  
**This chapter is loosely based on the horror game, IB. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Girl With The Red Rose and The Man with The Blue Rose **

* * *

"Come along, Ponds!" The Doctor shouted in enthusiasm as he waved at them to hurry up.

"Why are we on earth?" Amy mused as she walked beside his husband Rory who held her hand. "I thought we were suppose to be somewhere oh, I don't know - another planet?" Rory chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe it's because of his bad driving that we landed in the wrong place again." He teased.

"Well, it's not my fault the TARDIS wanted to be here for some reason." The Doctor huffed indignantly, "and it's not because of my bad driving skills! I would have you know that I'm a very good driver!"

Amy and Rory laughed out loud causing the time lord to frown deeply in mock hurt, he knew that they were just teasing him. "Anyway, I think there is something wrong in this place. Can't you tell?" He asked them as he scanned the area around them. They were now on an art gallery museum somewhere in London. He walked towards the desk office where there was a flyer laying on top of the table.

**'BAD WOLF ART GALLERY' **

With those words, the Doctor's eyes widen in shock and surprise. He thought that this was over, no more Bad Wolf... not since Rose. He shook his head, it wasn't the time to think about her. "There's something wrong with this place..." He frowned as he hid the flyer on his jacket.

"Yeah, where's the people?" Amy asked as she walked around and stared at the paintings. She didn't care much about art, but she had to admit that the paintings were really pretty. "The atmosphere is kinda... creepy." Rory shivered, he knew that something was about to go down. Something bad, he just didn't know what it was.

"Well come on then!" The Doctor grinned, it was another adventure. They walked upstairs and down the hallway that lead them to the southern part of the museum.

"Woah! that's creepy!" Amy almost screamed in fright when she noticed the headless statues. "Is this suppose to be art?!" she asked as she turned to the doctor who was examining the headless statues. "Well... they seem to be ordinary statues..." He concluded. He knew there was something wrong in this place, and he was going  
to find out what it was. "Come on! let's move forward!" He smiled cheerfully at them as they continued on. They moved past the headless statue and went noticed a room. The Doctor opened the room and found a large and long painting.

"That's... creepy." Rory stated as he stared at the painting. To be honest, it looked like a kid's drawing, but Rory isn't really someone who knew things about art. "This painting is giving a weird vibe don't you think?" He asked in which the Doctor and Amy nodded. Amy looked under the painting and noticed an inscription.

"Look, it says..._ "Bad Wolf._" Bad Wolf? What does that mean? Doctor?" She turned and noticed the worry on the doctor's face.

"I - think we should head back to the TARDIS." The Doctor frowned, not liking where this is going. "Let's go, Ponds!" He shouted hurriedly as they walked away from the painting in a fast pace.

When they closed the door, the lights suddenly started to flicker and shut off leaving them in darkness. The Doctor lifted his sonic screwdriver to give them some light. They suddenly heard loud thumping on the floor, it seemed as if someone big was walking around. The Doctor raised his sonic screwdriver where the loud sounds were heard and saw the headless statues that they saw earlier started to head towards them.

"RUN!" He shouted as they run back to the room where the Doctor immediately locked the door behind him.

"Doctor? what's happening?" Rory asked in panic as he held on to his wife's hand. He didn't want her to be in any danger.

"Erm- well... I suppose that something or someone doesn't want us to leave." The Doctor replied. "I guess, we have to move forwards." He didn't like it, but they apparently have no choice.

"Doctor, Look!" Amy shouted as she pointed at the large painting. "There's something dripping!"

The Doctor headed to the painting and swiped his hand on the unidentified blue slime. "Don't worry, it's just paint." The Doctor replied as he raised his sonic and noticed the words that was written on blue paint.

'COME DOCTOR'

"Doctor, it knows you're here..." Amy replied as she looked at the word. "There's a path where the blue paint is headed!" Rory added as they all turned to the right where another door was placed on the corner.

'This place is getting odder by the second.' Rory thought to himself as they walked inside the room. When they got inside, they saw another large painting at the middle of the room.

"It's called fabricated room." Amy said out loud as she looked the plaque that was placed under the painting. "What does that mean? Doctor?" She turned and noticed that the Doctor was ignoring her and was quietly staring at the painting. "Doctor?" She frowned and looked up to see the painting.

"It... well, I'm no expert in art but doesn't it look like a child's painting?" Rory stated. The painting itself looked like scribbled drawings of a child.

"Astute observation." The Doctor replied. "It's not something that you see everyday on a museum."

"Doctor...Doctor you're floating!" Amy shouted in panic as she saw her Raggedy Man floating. "DOCTOR!" she shouted as she reached for his hand, but it was already too late.

The Doctor was sucked on the fabricated world.

and the Ponds have no idea what to do anymore.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked as he groaned. He raised his hands over his head as he felt some sort of migraine going over his head.

'What happened?' He thought, wondering as he looked around. 'Ah yes.' He paused. He remembered being sucked into the painting they were looking at earlier.

"Well, I suppose it wasn't my best of landings." He said to no one as he stood up, dusting his jacket and straightening his pants. He looked around and noticed an odd blue rose flower that was placed on the table. He went over the table and took the blue rose and examined it. It seemed that this flower contained ten petals.

'Wonder what it means...' He thought. "Oh well, no harm in taking it with me." He said loudly as he took the flower and placed it on the inside of his tweed jacket.

"Now, to look for a way out..." He said as he looked around, it seemed that there was a painting in this world that was similar to the one that sucked him in.

"An alternate universe maybe?" He said thoughtfully before noticing that the Ponds weren't with him. "At least they're safe." He mused. Someone or something must have wanted him here. Why is the BAD WOLF appearing again?

So many answers left unanswered and it made the Doctor frown. 'Oh well it's a challenge.' He grinned as he started exploring the world inside the painting.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Rory asked as he turned to his side to face his wife.

"Help him get out of course!" Amy replied as she looked around the room. "Maybe there's something here to get him out... or at least to get us in." She said as she started to walk around, she paused when she looked up to the painting that suddenly appeared in the room.

"Rory!" She shouted, urging her husband to come by her side.

"What is it?" He asked, running towards his wife wondering what was wrong. He looked up to where his wife was looking and felt shiver run down his body.

"Woah..." He muttered. The painting held the picture of the Doctor, it was as if he was sleeping as blue roses laid all around him.

"I have a bad feeling about this.." He said to his wife.

"Wait, who's the girl?" Amy asked as they turned to the side where they saw another painting of a little girl with short brown hair with dark green eyes and as the same as the doctor, there were flowers that laid all around her.

"It's red." Rory said. "That little girls roses are red."

"Well, what could that mean?" She asked.

"I have no idea, but we have to get the Doctor out soon. I really think something big is going to happen." He frowned, Amy noticing her husband's distress laid her hand on his to comfort him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, he's the Doctor!" Amy grinned. "Come on, let's continue looking for clues."

Rory smiled, glad that he had his wife with him, he didn't know what he would do if she was with the doctor in that painting.

* * *

As the Doctor walked around, he suddenly heard someone screaming. A sound that was far too young for his liking. He immediately ran and turned to the corner when he suddenly saw a little girl being attacked by a woman wearing yellow clothes who was slowly dragged a painting behind her.

"Stop right there!" He shouted and gulped when the woman or was it a monster turned around and flashed its red eyes that was slightly covered by its hair. "Well, it seems your having a bad day right now, I don't want to add more to that." He smiled cheerfully as he grabbed the little girl's hand. "Run." He whispered as they started running away from the woman in the painting. They could hear the sounds of screeching and moaning coming of from the woman and the Doctor and the little girl immediately went inside a room and locked it behind them.

"Shh..." He whispered as he raised his finger to his mouth. The little girl nodded and followed his instructions as they both waited for the woman to disappear. After a few minutes of silence, they both made a sigh of relief when they didn't hear any more sounds.

"I guess we're safe then." He stated in a sigh of relief. The girl nodded quietly and whispered a soft "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The Doctor smiled, "So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Mum said that I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." She replied quietly as she looked down.

"Well, I just saved your life! that does count as something right?" He grinned, glad that the little girl wasn't going into shock for what happened.

"I guess..." She replied unsure on what to do. "Can you tell me your name first?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm the Doctor. Hello!" He said as he waved his hand.

"Just the Doctor?" She asked again.

"Yep!" He replied, popping the 'p' when he replied. "Just the Doctor."

"Oh..." The little girl nodded in understanding. "Your parents must have really wanted you to be a Doctor then." She said cheekily with a smile on her face.

The Doctor chuckled and replied. "Something like that,"

"Okay then." The little girl smiled, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." She said happily.

The Doctor froze when he realize who was in front of him. This was Rose, his beloved Rose. The Rose who he lost back then. "Rose..." He whispered softly as he looked at her and it made Rose look at him in confusion. Why was the man staring her like that? As if she has the answer to everything? He couldn't believe that he would see her again. He felt tears building in his eyes as he looked at her. "My amazing Rose Tyler." He chuckled.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She asked, surely she would know if she had met the man.

"No, No...we haven't met." He replied. _'not yet._' "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling himself worry over the little girl. It seemed Rose was already jeopardy friendly even when she was just a young girl.

"I was with my Mum when I drifted away from her since she was talking with these other people." She said shyly, she knew it was wrong to go somewhere not in her mother's sight. "Then I saw this painting and then suddenly I was here." She explained. "Oh! and here!" She reached inside her pocket and showed the Doctor a single red rose. "When I woke up, I saw this... It was really pretty." She mumbled. "Is is alright if I took it without permission?" She asked, not wanting to get into trouble.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." The Doctor smiled and patted her head. "Look, I took a rose too see?" He grinned as he showed her his blue rose.

Rose nodded, entranced with the blue rose that the Doctor had.

"But, why does yours have more petal than mine?" She asked curiously as she looked at her own red rose that contained only five petals.

"Huh, that is odd." The Doctor replied. "Well, better hold on to that. Don't let anyone else take your Rose okay?" He told her. "Yes, even me."

"Okay." Rose agreed and it made the Doctor chuckle. Even if his Rose was still a young girl, she still easily trusts him with his answers.

"Come on," The Doctor smiled softly as he raises his hand. "Let's get out of here."

and with a bright smile and a nod, Rose Tyler has once again took his hand.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Rose asked as she looked up at the man.

"To look for clues on how to get out of this place." The Doctor explained as he held her hand in his hand. He missed this. It had been too long since he had last touch the hand of one miss Rose Tyler. If only he could never let this hand go again. "You know, you seem to be taking what happened to us pretty easily." He said as he looked at the little girl.

Rose just shrugged and replied, "Well, It was a little scary when that lady tried to attack me..." She explained shyly. "But, you're here now with me and I don't feel scared anymore." She nodded to herself as if agreeing to what she said to him. "Yup!" She smiled, popping the 'p' "It's not as scary if you're here with me!"

The Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand tight. "I'm glad you're here with me too." He admitted and Rose beamed happily at him.

Rose giggled happily before she froze when they heard a sudden noise behind them. "Doctor..." She whispered fearfully as she tugged on his hand.

"It's fine, Rose. I'm right here." He whispered as he turned around only to see a large doll-like creature with sharp fangs that he would assume was teeth. Blood was seeping on the floor as the monster's crazy red eyes stared at them, and with a vicious grin, the creature jumped over them.

"Run!" He shouted as they ran.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted when she tripped and fell. The Doctor stopped and carried the little girl and didn't realize that the blue flower in his pocket fell.

The creature came up behind them and snatched the flower. "Your flower!" Rose gasped before taking the flower from the creature's clutches. The Doctor gasped in pain as if someone was ripping him apart when he noticed that one of the petals in his flower fell and into the creature's mouth.

"Doctor, let's go!" Rose shouted as she helped the Doctor get up. The Doctor groaned, he couldn't afford to be weak now. Especially when Rose- the little girl's fate was in his hands.

"I'm fine." He whispered to her before taking out his sonic screwdriver and as he raised the screwdriver in front of the creature, he could only hope that it would work.

Suddenly, the creature blew up leaving them covered in what the Doctor assumed was chalk.

"You killed it." Rose stated in awe. "Is that your weapon?" She asked curiously.

"Nope! Not a weapon. It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor replied proudly as he covered his wince when he moved to get himself more comfortable. He didn't want to worry Rose. "Built it myself when I -" He stopped. He remembered building a new screwdriver after his regeneration. After he lost Rose in the Alternate Universe. "Just built it myself. Cool huh?" He smiled as Rose nodded.

"So you can defeat the monsters then?" She asked quietly.

"Don't worry, we'll get out... well, after we rest for a little while." He said. That last attack really took a toll on his body. He wondered if the flowers on their hands somehow connected to their lifespans. Does that mean that if Rose lose his flower then she'll die? No, The Doctor wouldn't let that happen to her. They have to get out of here, and soon.

"Okay." Rose replied as she sat next to the Doctor. It has been a very tiring and scary day for her, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit happy. She never met someone like the Doctor before, who was this man and why does he look at her as if she was someone who was lost to him? Rose shook her head, she was getting tired and the Doctor was right. A bit of rest wouldn't hurt anybody. She was lulled to sleep by the Doctor's hum. A song she was unfamiliar with and yet somehow familiar at the same time.

* * *

When Rose woke up later, she felt the Doctor's tweed jacket covering her entire body. She snuggled with it for a few moments before looking around for the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned to see that Rose was already awake. "Hello there!" He smiled as he walked towards her. "I think I found a way to get out of this world." The Doctor said as he carried her. He didn't want her getting lost or worst, get killed.

"How?" She blinked in confusion.

"Well, I think we should find a specific painting. I think it's a painting I saw earlier." He replied. He wondered if there was someone who wanted him to come here just to save Rose. "If we get out of the painting then maybe there's a chance that we could leave. Of course, it's just a hunch." He replied sheepishly.

"It's better than nothing," Rose smiled. A smile that the Doctor loved, that tongue between the teeth smile. A smile that he never thought he would see again.

"Come on, let's leave this place!"

"Un!" Rose nodded eagerly. Excited to get back to her mum.

* * *

"There!" The Doctor proclaimed when they saw the painting. "Just over there is our freedom!"

"Doctor-" Rose whispered as she tugged the Doctor's sleeve. "It's those scary ladies..." She whispered as she pointed at the ladies that they encountered earlier blocking their path towards freedom.

"Don't worry... let's just run okay?" He whispered. "Never let go of my hand okay?"

"I promise." She said in determination. "Hey, Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"After this... We should eat some fish and chips." She smiled. "It's my favorite." The Doctor couldn't help but smile back.

"I love some fish- though custard too." and it made Rose giggle at the weird combination the Doctor wanted to eat.

"Pinky- promise?"

The Doctor intertwined his pinky to Rose. It was a promise, a promise that they would meet again. A promise of reunion.

"Pinky promise." He promised before taking her hand. "Now, Geronimo!" He shouted as they ran past through the ladies. The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver and raised it towards the enemies as more suddenly came up behind them as if they weren't letting them get out.

"Jump, Rose!" He shouted as he got out, ignoring the surprise looks from his companions. He couldn't lose her once more, No.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as she grabbed his hands and jumped through the painting. The Doctor held her tightly in his arms, afraid that she was only an illusion. His two hearts beat wildly in his chest. She was safe- she was here. It's okay.

"Doctor?" Amy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Who was this little girl?

"Excuse me, mister." The little girl- whose name was Rose piped up as she looked at the man who was hugging her. "Do I know you? Why are you hugging me? and why do you know my name?" She asked as she removed herself from the Doctor's arms. She saw the broken look that showed on the Doctor's face. Did she do something wrong? Why was he so sad?

"I'm sorry." The Doctor replied softly, "I mistaken you for someone else. It's just a coincidence that your name is the same as a friend of mine." He stated. It seemed that when Rose jumped through the painting, it also removed her memories of their time there.

"Who is she?" She asked curiously.

"Just someone who I can always see whenever I want to." He shook his head. "Now run along now. I heard your mother was looking for you."

"Ah, I have to go." She said, not wanting her mum to worry about her. Before she left, she patted the Doctor on the head and smiled. "I hope you see her again." She said with her tongue between teeth smile. "Bye bye mister!" She said as she waved goodbye and left and the Doctor couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart as he watched Rose Tyler once again leaving his life.

"Doctor who was that little girl?" Amy asked as she looked at the Doctor's face.

"You know Ponds, people always want something in their past that they wanted to change..." He paused before giving them a cheerful smile. "But, not me! I'm someone who doesn't have something I want to go back and change..." He stared at the painting and Amy and Rory could see the melancholy on the Doctor's eyes. "Nothing at all. "He raised his sonic screwdriver and burned the painting, he didn't need someone else getting trapped in that painting.

"Come along Ponds, more adventure awaits!" He shouted happily as he walked back to the Tardis.

"I think the Doctor knew that little girl." Rory stated as he walked with his wife back to the Tardis.

"Oh? How come?" She asked.

"The Doctor always lies Amy." Rory answered as he took his wife's hand. "Rule number one."

And as they both walked back into the TARDIS, Rory couldn't help but think about what happened to that little girl that the Doctor would look at her as if all he wanted was to be by that little girl's side.

The Doctor didn't looked up when they got inside, all he was thinking about is how they got there. Did Bad Wolf implied about the little girl? or was it something else? The Doctor shook his head. His Rose was happily living life with his metacrisis back in the alternate world. There was no chance that he would ever see her once again.

He couldn't help but feel regret when he saw Rose- as a little girl. Even at the end, he still lied to her. He kept lying to himself.

He lied during Bad Wolf Bay.

He kept lying that he was fine. That he would be okay.

She, who he love, with every fiber of his being.

All he wanted was to be with her and never leave

But, he can't anymore because he lied then she was gone

In another world, with another him, with another life.

A life without him.

He was a liar right up to the end.

Though he may tell the truth or not, one thing was for sure.

That in this brilliant and wonderful universe that they have both had loved

He was living on for the both of them.

* * *

**TBC-**

**REFERENCE: Blue represents the Doctor's kindness, exotic, mystery and mood swinging, and could also represent loneliness. According to the Language of the Flowers, a blue rose means Mystery, Attaining the Impossible, and Love at First Sight. So it was perfect for the Doctor.**

**As for Rose's rose. (pun intended.) It means true love. **

**Notes: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry there was no Rose and baby in this chapter. I just wanted to show what the Doctor was doing right now before Rose appeared so I think that in the next chapter you'll be able to see Rose and the baby. So, see you next chapter! :D**


End file.
